modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Macy Alexander Sharpe
Macy Alexander Sharpe – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Macy, wcielała się Bobbie Eakes, w latach 1989–2000, 2001, 2002–2003. Biografia Flirt z Mickiem i zaręczyny z Thorne'em (1989–1990) W kwietniu 1989, Macy Alexander pojawia się w barze Griffey's, gdzie poznaje kelnerkę, Donnę Logan. Macy powróciła do miasta po ukończeniu szkoły, choć nie została na rozdaniu dyplomów. Spotyka się ze swoją matką, Sally Spectrą, właścicielką domu mody Spectra Fashions i byłą żoną zmarłego ojca Macy, Adama. Ich stosunki nie są najlepsze, a Macy prosi ją jedynie o pieniądze. Macy wraca do Griffey's, gdyż zostawiła tam portfel. Umawia się z Donną na drinka w barze Taxi. Kobiety zaprzyjaźniają się. W maju 1989, kiedy Macy po raz kolejny przychodzi do matki po pieniądze, Sally żąda od córki, by zaczęła sama na siebie zarabiać. Macy nie chce jednak słyszeć o pracy w firmie matki. Dowiaduje się, że Donna pracowała jako modelka. Proponuje jej pracę w Spectra Fashions. Macy zjawia się u matki i stawia jej ultimatum - jeśli zatrudni ona Donnę, sama Macy zacznie pracować w firmie. Sally poznaje Donnę i zgadza się na pomysł córki. Wspólnie ze Spectrą pracują: wierna sekretarka Darla Einstein, krawiec Saul Feinberg, a także były pracownik, Clarke Garrison, który pracuje jednocześnie u Forresterów. W Spectra Fashions zjawia się fotograf z Nowego Jorku, Mick Savage. Macy podaje się za swoją matkę i flirtuje z nim. Mick domyśla się jednak, że Macy jest córką właścicielki domu mody. Savage nie chce współpracować ze Spectrą, gdyż nie podobają mu się jej kreacje. Po rozmowie z Macy, zmienia zdanie. W czerwcu 1989, Alexander domyśla się, że Mick myśli o innej kobiecie, a mężczyzna potwierdza to. Między Macy i Mickiem dochodzi do pocałunku. Kobieta stara umówić się z nim na kolację. Jest zazdrosna, kiedy Donna zaprasza go na ślub swojej siostry. Kiedy jednak ceremonia zostaje odwołana, Mick umawia się z Macy. Kobieta nie może uwierzyć, kiedy matka sugeruje jej, by zainteresowała się Ridge'em Forresterem. W lipcu 1989, Mick chce kochać się z Macy, ale ona oświadcza mu, że nie będzie zastępstwem za kobietę, o której on ciągle myśli. Alexander wyznaje fotografowi miłość, ale on ostrzega ją, że nie chce się angażować w żaden związek. Macy domyśla się, że Mick nadal myśli o dawnej miłości. W sierpniu 1989, kiedy Savage dostaje propozycję pracy w Paryżu, Alexander prosi go, by zabrał ją ze sobą. We wrześniu 1989, Thorne Forrester wylewa na Macy drinka w barze Taxi. Rozmawiają ze sobą, ale nie poznają swoich tożsamości. W październiku 1989, na statku Quinn Mary, odbywa się charytatywny pokaz domów mody Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions. Macy i Thorne zostają przydzieleni do tej samej kabiny. Kiedy przypadkiem zostają w niej zamknięci, poznają swoje nazwiska. Thorne nie pamięta skąd zna Macy, choć ona rozpoznaje w nim mężczyznę, który oblał ją drinkiem. Tymczasem Sally informuje córkę, że inną kobietą w życiu Micka jest Kristen Forrester. Macy nie wierzy matce, ale Savage wszystko potwierdza. W listopadzie 1989, dochodzi do konfrontacji między Macy i Kristen. Kobiety żądają od Micka, aby wybrał z którą z nich chce być. Ku rozpaczy Macy, Savage zostawia ją dla Kristen. Sally pociesza córkę i wyrzuca fotografa z pracy. W grudniu 1989, Sally sugeruje Macy, by zainteresowała się Ridge'em, który nie żeni się z Brooke Logan. Macy zaprasza samotnego Clarke'a do spędzenia świąt z nią i Sally. Macy i jej matka spędzają wieczór w barze Taxi. Córka Sally jeszcze raz wpada na Thorne'a, który ponownie oblewa ją drinkiem. Spectra wychodzi niepostrzeżenie, a Macy i Thorne spędzają razem wieczór. W styczniu 1990, Forrester zabiera ją do domku Forresterów w Big Bear, gdzie wzajemnie pocieszają się po przeżytych rozstaniach. Macy i Thorne kochają się w górskiej chatce. Sally jest podekscytowana, że córka spotyka się z bratem Ridge'a. Ona jednak studzi jej zapał i sądzi, że nie spotka się już z Thorne'em. Macy odkrywa, że matka chce dostać się na ślub Ridge'a i Caroline, a robi to wszystko dla niej, gdyż chce zapewnić jej dobrą przyszłość. Po szczerej rozmowie, Macy odwodzi matkę od pomysłu uczestniczenia w ceremonii. Macy i Donna ponownie się zbliżają. Obie zwierzają się sobie nawzajem, że się z kimś spotykają. Tymczasem Betty Burns, kobieta z zarządu szpitala dziecięcego, po odniesionym sukcesie na Queen Mary, proponuje Macy współprowadzenie kolejnego charytatywnego wydarzenia. Alexander odkrywa, że drugim współprowadzącym jest Thorne. Początkowo, oboje chcą odmówić Betty, ale ostatecznie zgadzają się na współpracę. Macy domyśla się, że całą sytuację zaaranżowała jej matka. W lutym 1990, Sally wyznaje córce, że czuje się samotna bez żadnego mężczyzny u swojego boku. Wkrótce, Spectra informuje córkę, że umieści nazwisko Clarke'a w firmie, jeśli on się z nią ożeni. Macy nie popiera pomysłu matki. Podczas pracy nad akcją charytatywną, Thorne całuje Macy. Zwierza jej się, że jego rodzice się rozwodzą. W marcu 1990, Thorne i Macy organizują konkurs talentów, ale żaden występ nie przypada im do gustu. Macy i Thorne odkrywają talent muzyczny u siebie nawzajem i wykonują wspólnie piosenkę, tuż po Darli oraz Ericu i Sally. Po występie Thorne'a i Macy, Donna konfrontuje się z przyjaciółką. Okazuje się, że obie spotykają się z Forresterem. Żadna z nich nie chce przestać tego robić. W kwietniu 1990, Macy zwierza się matce. Sally informuje córkę o swoich zaręczynach z Clarkiem. Niedługo potem, Garrison dzwoni do Macy i prosi, by przekazała matce, że wstrzymuje się z decyzją o ślubie. Macy przekazuje nowinę zrozpaczonej Sally. Thorne chce spotkać się z Alexander, ale ona odmawia, zasłaniając się pracą. Zmienia jednak zdanie i zjawia się w jego rezydencji. Pojawia się tam również Donna. Kiedy Thorne wyznaje, że najpierw skontaktował się z Macy, Logan wychodzi. Macy namawia matkę, żeby skontaktowała się z Garrisonem, ale ona odmawia. W maju 1990, Macy przyznaje matce, że kocha Thorne'a. Sally informuje córkę, że jednak wyjdzie za Clarke'a. Przekonuje ją także, że musi zrobić dobre wrażenie na Stephanie, aby zdobyć sympatię Forresterów. Macy ostrzega Clarke'a, aby nie zranił jej matki. Thorne przedstawia Macy Stephanie oraz Ridge'owi i Felicii. Sally postanawia sprawdzić wierność narzeczonego, wysyłając do niego ponętną modelkę, Sybil. Kiedy kobieta uwodzi go, on odrzuca jej względy, przyrzekając, że kocha Sally. Macy podejrzewa, że Darla poinformowała Clarke'a o intrydze matki. Dziewczyna nie ufa Garrisonowi. Narzeczeni ustalają datę ślubu. W czerwcu 1990, aby prasa nie zobaczyła Macy na ślubie, Spectra rezygnuje z fotografów. Sally i Clarke zostają małżeństwem. W lipcu 1990, podczas romantycznej kolacji, Thorne oświadcza się Macy. Sally informuje jednak córkę, że w magazynie Caroline Spencer, zostały opublikowane zdjęcia ślubne, na których znajduje się również Macy. Thorne poznaje prawdę i jest rozczarowany, że Alexander ukrywała przed nim ten fakt. Kobieta oddaje mu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ślub z Thorne'em i romans z Jakiem (1990–1994) W sierpniu 1990, Thorne spotka się z Macy, która stara się wytłumaczyć mu ze swojego postępowania. Pod koniec spotkania, Forrester całuje ją. Para wraca do siebie, a Thorne zwraca Macy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Deklaruje także, że odejdzie z rodzinnej firmy, ale kobieta nie zgadza się na to. We wrześniu 1990, Thorne i Macy informują zachwyconą Sally, że biorą ślub. Forrester oficjalnie prosi Spectrę o rękę jej córki. Forresterowie sprzeciwiają się ich związkowi. thumb|left|160px|Ślub z Thorne'em (1990)Jedynie Felicia wspiera brata. Para ustala datę ślubu na dzień urodzin Macy, 23 października. W październiku 1990, Macy bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać do siebie Ridge'a i Stephanie. Narzeczeni planują uciec i wziąć cichy ślub. Sally jest temu przeciwna, gdyż nie o takiej ceremonii marzyła jej córka. Chce przekonać Thorne'a do zmiany zdania. W tym celu, dostaje się do firmy Forresterów w przebraniu mężczyzny. Zostaje jednak złapana przez Stephanie i Ridge'a, oskarżona o próbę kradzieży projektów i aresztowana. Nie mogąc skontaktować się z Clarkiem, prosi o pomoc Storma Logana, który wyciąga ją z aresztu. Thorne broni Sally przed swoją rodziną. Narzeczeni decydują się nie zwlekać i pobrać się jak najszybciej. Mimo swojego sprzeciwu, Clarke projektuje dla Macy suknię ślubną. Ku uciesze młodych, Ridge i Eric zjawiają się w kościele. Thorne i Macy zostają małżeństwem. W grudniu 1990, małżonkowie zapraszają swoje matki na wspólną kolację świąteczną, ale obie odmawiają. W styczniu 1991, Thorne i Macy spędzają czas w towarzystwie Felicii i Jake'a Maclaine'a. Forresterowie i Spectra ponownie popadają w konflikt, kiedy Felicia podpisuje kontrakt z Sally, która nie zamierza go unieważnić. W lutym 1991, Forresterówna prosi o pomoc Macy. Sally nie chce jednak słuchać próśb córki. W marcu 1991, Sally twierdzi, że widziała Stephanie, szukającą ubrań na tyłach Spectra Fashions. Wściekły Thorne konfrontuje się z Macy, która wierzy w słowa matki. Aby złagodzić konflikt, Thorne z początku planuje odejść z firmy. Dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że jest bardziej zżyty z firmą niż Macy z domem mody matki, więc to ona powinna opuścić Spectrę. Córka Sally przystaje na prośbę męża. Thorne proponuje żonie, by postarali się o dziecko. Wywołuje to kolejną kłótnię, gdyż Macy uważa, że mąż chce tego, aby zająć czymś jej czas. Thorne jest wściekły, kiedy Sally działa na własną rękę i rozwiesza ogłoszenia o zaginięciu Stephanie. Wkrótce, Douglas zjawia się w swoim domu, ale nie rozpoznaje bliskich. Okazuje się, że w wyniku wylewu straciła pamięć i błąkała się po ulicach, mieszkając wśród bezdomnych. Thorne przyznaje Macy, że Sally miała rację i to dzięki jej ogłoszeniom odnaleziono Stephanie. W kwietniu 1991, Macy informuje o wszystkim matkę. Alexander i jej mąż ponownie się kłócą. Spectra przekonuje córkę, by wprowadziła się do niej i Clarke'a oraz by wróciła do pracy w firmie. Macy i Thorne decydują się na separację. W maju 1991, Sally źle się czuje i Macy zabiera matkę do lekarza, który stwierdza, że Spectra jest w ciąży. Macy i Thorne przypadkiem spotykają się w barze Taxi. Macy mówi mężowi o ciąży matki. Jest oburzona, kiedy Clarke każe usunąć żonie dziecko. Po powrocie z kliniki, Sally wyznaje córce, że nie była w stanie usunąć ciąży. Nie wie jak powiedzieć o tym mężowi. Za namową matki, Macy umawia się na lekcję tenisa. Jej insturkotrem okazuje się być Jake, który rozstał się z Felicią. On i Macy flirtują ze sobą, a następnie kochają się w jego mieszkaniu. Tymczasem Felicia i Thorne organizują podwóją randkę - ona zaprasza Jake'a, a Thorne Macy. Sytuacja między nią i Jake'em jest niezręczna. Alexander wyznaje matce, że zaczęła się z kimś spotykać. W czerwcu 1991, Thorne prosi żonę, by do niego wróciła. Zapewnia, że wszystko się zmieni na lepsze. Macy prosi o czas do namysłu. Tymczasem Felicia pokazuje Macy projekt nowatorskiej sukni ślubnej. Żona Thorne'a sądzi, że jej szwagierka i Jake planują ślub. Felicia zapewnia ją jednak, że na razie ponownie zaczęli się spotykać. Thorne przysyła jej róże i raz jeszcze prosi o powrót, ale ona nie jest na to gotowa. Wkrótce, Macy wyznaje Jake'owi, że nie będą się już widywać, gdyż ona postanowiła ratować swoje małżeństwo. Kiedy wraca do domu, ona i Thorne padają sobie w ramiona. W lipcu 1991, Macy zapewnia Jake'a, że kocha męża i dobrze się im układa. Kobieta popiera matkę, która wreszcie postanowiła pozbyć się Clarke'a ze swojego życia i firmy. Thorne pyta żonę o tożsamość mężczyzny, z którym się spotykała podczas separacji, ale ona nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Sally wyrzuca Clarke'a z firmy i proponuje Felicii jego stanowisko. Macy ostrzega matkę, że Forresterównie nie można ufać, gdyż nie chce ona dla nich pracować. Sally chce, aby jej córka współpracowała z Felicią, ale Macy nie wie, czy temu podoła. Alexander odwiedza Jake'a i mówi mu, że tęskniła za nim. Tymczasem Felicia stara się ze wszystkich sił stworzyć kolekcję, nad którą miał pracować Clarke. Macy przekonuje matkę, by pozwoliła Garrisonowi wrócić do firmy, ale Sally wierzy w Felicię i chce jej dać więcej czasu. Jake wyznaje Macy, że nadal stara się uporać z przeszłością i czuje się dobrze tylko przy niej. W sierpniu 1991, Maclaine daje Macy naszyjnik jako dowód miłości. Kobieta waha się, ale przyjmuje prezent. Felicia, która widziała go wcześniej, spostrzega go na szyi Macy. Konfrontuje się z nią i żąda, aby powiedziała o wszystkim Thorne'owi. Macy utrzymuje jednak, że ona i Jake są wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Córka Sally spotyka się z chłopakiem i informuje go, że Felicia zna prawdę. Wkrótce, Macy oświadcza mężowi, że musi z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Ich rozmowę przerywa Sally, która zjawia się z kolacją, chcąc świętować sukces Felicii. Pojawia się także Jake i próbuje powstrzymać kobietę. Macy nie wyznaje mężowi prawdy. Sally domyśla się, że córkę i Maclaine'a coś łączy. Nalega, aby córka jak najszybciej zakończyła tę znajomość. Felicia ponownie żąda, by dla dobra męża, Alexander przestała spotykać się z Maclaine'em. Ona tłumaczy, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż chłopak dopiero odkrywa siebie i obie kobiety są mu potrzebne. We wrześniu 1991, Sally przewraca się na rzeczach pozostawionych przez Darlę. Macy zabiera matkę do szpitala, gdzie lekarz ostrzega ją, że dziecku bardziej szkodzi stres niż upadek. Tymczasem Jake wyznaje Macy miłość i spędzają razem noc. Kobieta wyznaje matce, że nie jest gotowa zrezygnować z Maclaine'a, który jej potrzebuje. Sally uważa, że córka nie powinna niszczyć swojego małżeństwa. Tymczasem Felicia rezygnuje ze stanowiska głównej projektantki. Macy ma nadzieję, że matka nie rozważa ponownego zatrudnienia Clarke'a. Wkrótce, Macy przygotowuje romantyczną kolację dla siebie i Thorne'a, ale on musi udać się na spotkanie biznesowe. W październiku 1991, Jake przekonuje Macy, że nie jest szczęśliwa w małżeństwie. Chce się z nią kochać, ale ona mówi mu, że nie jest gotowa zrezygnować ze swojego małżeństwa. Macy robi mężowi wyrzuty, że jego praca jest dla niego ważniejsza od niej. Thorne przekonuje ją, że to ona jest dla niego najważniejsza. Wkrótce, Sally opowiada córce o oświadczynach Saula. Kobieta dodaje, że rozważa propozycję przyjaciela. Macy ostrzega matkę, aby nie dała się przekonać Clarke'owi i nie wahała się z nim rozwieść. Żona Thorne'a przekonuje Jake'a, że nie mogą się więcej spotykać, gdyż zależy jej na swoim małżeństwie. Maclaine przystaje na jej prośbę, aby pozostali przyjaciółmi. Niebawem, Macy rozmawia z Lloydem Bennettem, producentem tkanin. Kiedy odkrywa, że mężczyzna jest bezdzietnym wdowcem, postanawia przedstawić go matce. Wkrótce, Sally prosi Macy, aby zabrała ją do szpitala, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu nie wyczuwa ruchu swojego dziecka. Lekarz uspokaja Sally i zapewnia, że jej dziecko żyje i jest zdrowe. Uprzedza jednak, że poród rozpocznie się przedwcześnie. Tymczasem Jake aranżuje spotkanie między Thorne'em i Macy. Para godzi się i kocha. Macy nie może uwierzyć, że Sally powiedziała Clarke'owi, iż nie usunęła ciąży. Wkrótce, Macy jest przekonana, że Thorne zapomniał o ich pierwszej rocznicy ślubu. Forrester jednak tylko udaje i zaskakuje żonę nowym samochodem i kosztownym pierścionkiem. Macy komplementuje najnowsze projekty Felicii. Thorne zaczyna zakochiwać się w siostrze-bliźniaczce zmarłej Caroline, Karen Spencer. Macy zostaje oskarżona o kradzież formuły związku chemicznego BeLieF z domu mody Forresterów i przekazanie go Spectrze. Thorne nie wierzy w winę żony. Winnym okazuje się być Jake. Macy chciała pogodzić się z Thorne'em, ale on zaczął spotykać się z Karen. Kobiety walczyły o niego i domagały się, aby dokonał wyboru. Początkowo, Thorne chciał wybrać Macy. Zobaczył jednak ją oraz Jake'a w dwuznacznej sytuacji i związał się z Karen. Rozpoczął się ich proces rozwodowy. Macy znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach barmana, Sly'a Donovana. Zmagała się również z alkoholizmem. Za namową Darli i Stephanie, Thorne postanowił walczyć o ukochaną. Ona nie chce do niego wracać, choć w głębi serca nadal go kocha. Gdy Thorne wyjechał do Paryża, Macy szukała go na marne. Gdy wraca na pogrzeb Taylor, spotyka się z Macy i postanawiają być przyjaciółmi. Ich małżeństwo zostaje rozwiązane. Macy miała romans z Anthonym Armando. Zrezygnowała z uczuć do niego, gdyż zakochana w nim była Sally. Matka i córka pokłóciły się o niego i zerwały wszelkie kontakty. Z czasem jednak, pogodziły się. Gdy Thorne wrócił z Paryża, Macy nakłania go do śpiewania, lecz nie ma do tego serca. Chroba, Thorne i Grant (1994–1999) Macy i Thorne się całują. Planują ruszyć w trasę koncertową po Europie, lecz Macy dowiaduje się że ma raka krtani. Nie mówi o tym Forresterowi. Widząc go szczęśliwego, postanawia przełożyć biopsję. Uważa też, że w tej chwili dla niej i Thorne'a ważniejszy jest wyjazd do Holandii. Tam, odnoszą ogromny sukces. Po koncercie, Macy mdleje. Thorne dowiaduje się, że jego ukochana ma raka. Jest załamany, ale proponuje dziewczynie wspólną przyszłość. Macy nie chce, żeby Thorne przez nią cierpiał. Prosi, żeby od niej odszedł i zatroszczył się o własną przyszłość, lecz Thorne nie chce jej słuchać. Lekarze informują Macy, że guz został usunięty. Niestety, Macy dowiaduje się również, że być może nigdy nie będzie mogła śpiewać. Obawia się, że teraz Thorne jej nie zechce. Forrester uspokaja ją, że to nie ma znaczenia. Prosi ją o rękę i zostaje zaakceptowany. O względy Thorne'a starała się modelka, Ivana. On jednak odrzucił ją. W 1995 roku, ponownie stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez policję. Funkcjonariusze aresztują Thorne'a. Zostaje on oskarżony o zamordowanie Ivany. Macy przekłada datę ślubu. Kaucja za uwolnienie Forrestera wynosi 1 mln dolarów. Gdy Macy wyjeżdża z Anthonym do Meksyku, Thorne nie jest zadowolony. Ucieka z więzienia i szuka dowodów na winę Anthonego. Macy postanawia udawać, że wierzy w winę Thorne'a. Chce zebrać dowody przeciwko Anthony'emu. Jednak Thorne próbuje ją od tego odwieść, obawiając się, że to może sprowadzić na nią nieszczęście. Anthony odkrywa spisek i próbuje zastrzelić Macy, ale Sally zasłania ją własnym ciałem. Wkrótce, Thorne zostaje uwolniony z więzienia, a Anthony zajmuje jego miejsce. Macy i Thorne ponownie stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Żona ma dla niego niespodziankę – jest całkowicie zdrowa i śpiewa dla męża piosenkę. W 1996 roku, Thorne dostaje rolę na Broadwayu. Nie chce jednak wyjeżdżać bez Macy, która nie chce jechać do Nowego Jorku. Rezygnuje dla niej z propozycji. Macy namawia męża, aby pojechał do Nowego Jorku bez niej. Kiedy wraca, oboje są szczęśliwi. Macy przyjmuje nowych pracowników. Niestety, większość kandydatów musi odrzucić, gdyż są nielegalnymi imigrantami. Macy mówi mężowi, że bardzo chce mieć dziecko. Thorne nie posiada się z radości. Macy jest wściekła, gdy dowiaduje się że Thorne całował się z nielegalną imigrantką, Claudią Cortéz, pod jemiołą. Donosi na dziewczynę do urzędu imigracyjnego. Claudia zostaje aresztowana. Thorne nie może tego wybaczyć żonie. Zakochuje się również w Taylor i próbuje rozdzielić ją z Ridge'em. Thorne i Macy decydują się na separację i biorą rozwód. Macy znajduje pocieszenie w ramionach nowego projektanta firmy matki, Granta Chambersa. Macy śpiewa dla niego piosenkę Smile. Para szybko zakochuje się w sobie i biorą ślub w 1998 roku. Po raz pierwszy życie małżeńskie Macy przebiegało bez konfliktów. Młodzi planują wspólną przyszłość i założenie rodziny, ale Macy ma problemy z zajściem w ciążę. Wyniki badań są druzgocące - Grant cierpi na raka prostaty. Macy czuwa przy ukochanym do końca. Śpiewa dla niego, a on umiera w jej ramionach. Zrozpaczona Macy topi smutki w alkoholu. W tych trudnych chwilach, w jej życiu ponownie pojawia się Thorne. Wkrótce, Macy ma wypadek samochodowy i trafiła do szpitala. Tam, odwiedza ją ojciec, Adam Alexander. Nikt nie chciał jej jednak wierzyć. Macy wpada w depresję i próbuje się utopić, ale w ostatnim momencie pojawia się Adam i ratuje córkę. Dr Pierce Peterson prosi Macy, by skomponowała muzykę do piosenki, którą napisał dla ukochanej kobiety. Macy jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że ma przyrodnią siostrę, Kimberly Fairchild. Namawia też ojca, by spotkał się z Sally. Kobieta jednak wyrzuca go za drzwi. Macy pragnie poinformować Kim, że jest jej siostrą, ale Adam uważa, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Kiedy Kim się o wszystkim dowiaduje, jest wściekła na ojca, że ukrywał to przed nią i jej matką tyle lat. Dziewczyna ucieka z domu. Rick odnajduje ją i przekonuje do powrotu. Adam nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Macy chce wrócić do Thorne'a, skoro tyle przez niego wycierpiała. Kobieta uważa, że to już przeszłość, a Thorne się zmienił. Thorne umawia się z Macy na kolację. Zamawia ostrygi, a w jednej z nich ukrywa pierścionek zaręczynowy. Niestety, kelner myli stoliki. Ostatecznie jednak, Macy dostaje pierścionek, ale chce to przedyskutować z rodziną. Wkrótce, córka Sally widzi Brooke i Thorne'a obejmujących się. Pomimo protestów ojca, Macy zgadza się wyjść za Thorne'a. Podczas jednego z pokazów mody, Kimberly zaczepia o haczyk i drze suknie ślubną. Thorne dowiaduje się o tym i oskarża rodzinę Macy o sabotaż. Odwołuje ślub. Kobieta wpada w rozpacz. Odwiedza Thorne'a i próbuje z nim porozmawiać. Znajduje jednak Brooke pod jego łóżkiem. Gdy dowiaduje się, że całowali się, policzkuje Brooke i Thorne'a i wybiega. Kiedy uspokaja się, jest pewna, że Brooke jej już nie zagraża. Brooke i Thorne nawiązują romans w tajemnicy przed światem. Walka z Brooke i śmierć (1999–2000) Macy umawia się z Thorne'em w ciemni. Niestety, zamiast niego zjawia się tam Giovanni. Macy bierze go za swojego byłego męża i zaczyna go uwodzić. Tymczasem Thorne schodzi do ciemni i woła Macy, która ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że mężczyzna, którego próbowała uwieść, to nie jest Thorne. Wkrótce, Macy oświadcza się ukochanemu, ale on studzi jej zapał. Stephanie szykuje im jednak niespodziankę - chce, aby pobrali się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Thorne przerywa ceremonię i oświadcza, że nie może ożenić się z Macy. Ta wkrótce dowiaduje się o związku Thorne'a i Brooke. W 2000 roku, Macy leci za Thorne'em do Wenecji i spotyka Forrestera. Mówi mu, że nie umie bez niego żyć. Ostrzega go przed związkiem z Logan. Thorne wkrótce zastaje Brooke i Ridge'a w dwuznacznej sytuacji i wylatuje z Wenecji. Po powrocie, rozmowę Brooke i Thorne'a przerywa Macy. Oszołomiona Brooke dowiaduje się, że Thorne i Macy pobrali się w Amsterdamie. Żona Thorne'a próbowała pogodzić się z Logan. Z czasem, nabiera podejrzeń, że Thorne nie ożeniłby się z nią, gdyby nie występek Ridge'a. Boi się, że straci męża. Macy ponownie walczy z alkoholizmem. Zaczęła uczęszczać na spotkania AA. Domagała się od Ridge'a, by wyznał jej prawdę o Wenecji. Ridge przyznaje, że sytuacja z nim i Brooke była zaaranżowana przez Forresterów, którzy nie akceptowali związku Brooke i Thorne'a. Alexander jest załamana. Wyznaje mężowi, że nie jest w stanie uwolnić się od nałogu. Pije, żeby nie myśleć o Brooke. Macy pragnie dziecka, ale Thorne uważa, że kobieta chce się zabezpieczyć, w obawie przed Brooke. Wkrótce, Thorne mówi Macy, że ich małżeństwo jest pomyłką i chce rozwodu. Kobieta jest wstrząśnięta jego słowami. Błaga go o jeszcze jedną szansę, a Brooke o nie rozbijanie jej małżeństwa. Forrester odmawia. Dochodzi do konfrontacji pomiędzy Brooke i Macy, w wyniki której, obie kobiety zostają ranne w wypadku samochodowym. Logan udaje się uratować, ale żona Thorne'a ginie, kiedy auto eksploduje. Macy jako duch (2001) W 2001 roku, małżeństwo Brooke i Thorne'a rozpada się, gdyż Brooke nie może zapomnieć o Ridge'u. Thorne wspomina słowa Macy z Wenecji i żałuje, że się z nią rozstał. Forrester przychodzi na grób Macy. Ukazuje się mu Macy. Thorne błaga ją, by nie odchodziła od niego. Okazuje się, że cała scena śni się Thorne'owi, który zasnął przy grobie zmarłej żony. Małżeństwo z Deaconem i śmierć (2002–2003) W grudniu 2002, Macy śpiewa w jednej z kawiarni w Portofino. Kobieta przebywa tam ze swoim ojcem i mężczyzną, Lorenzo Barellim. Okazuje się, że we wraku spalonego samochodu odnaleziono zwłoki kobiety, która pomogła Macy wydostać się z auta. Eksplozja wyrzuciła Macy z samochodu, a błąkającą się po lesie kobietę odnalazł Adam i razem wyjechali do Włoch, gdzie Adam ukrywa się przed gangsterami. Imię Macy zostało zmienione na "Lena". Forresterowie i Spectra urządzają w Portofino konkurencyjne pokazy mody. Mimo starań Lorenzo, Thorne odkrywa, że Macy żyje. Wkrótce, również Sally dowiaduje się, że jej córka nie umarła. Mimo próśb Sally, Macy decyduje się pozostać w Portofino. W 2003 roku, Sally ma zawał serca. W tym samym czasie, Macy bierze ślub z Lorenzo w Portugalii. Gdy Macy dowiaduje się o stanie matki, decyduje się polecieć do Los Angeles. Kiedy Thorne dowiedział się o powrocie Macy do USA, zrobił wszystko, aby kobieta została na stałe. W świetle prawa, Thorne i Macy wciąż byli małżeństwem, a jej ślub z Lorenzo był nieważny. Barelli postanawia wrócić do Włoch. Thorne jest świadkiem ich pożegnalnego pocałunku. Upija się i spędza noc z Darlą. Macy i Thorne wracają do siebie, ale wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że Darla spodziewa się dziecka Thorne'a. Początkowo, Thorne proponuje adopcję dziecka, ale Macy policzkuje męża i żąda rozwodu. Macy zaczyna uczęszczać na spotkania AA, gdzie poznaje Deacona Sharpe'a. Para zakochuje się w sobie i biorą ślub, który zakłócony zostaje przez Amber Moore. Macy pomaga Deaconowi uzyskać prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem jego i Becky Moore, które zostało adoptowane przez Ricka i Amber. Moore nie chciała dopuścić do ślubu, gdyż to zmniejszyłoby jej szanse w sądzie. Brooke, która niegdyś była kochanką Deacona, również grozi Macy, że mogłaby go odzyskać w każdej chwili. Ostatecznie, Macy i Deacon zostają małżeństwem. Ich podróż poślubna zostaje zakłócona przez Stephanie, która prosi ich o pomoc w odzyskaniu kontroli nad Forrester Creations z rąk Brooke. Macy i Deacon triumfalnie pokonują Brooke. Kiedy Amber porywa małego Erica, sąd przyznaje Deaconowi i Macy prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem. W październiku 2003, Oscar Marone proponuje Macy występ w swoim klubie. Tuż przed występem, Macy godzi się z Thorne'em i Darlą. Gangsterzy, którzy chcą zemścić się na Oscarze, spuszczają na Macy kryształowy żyrandol, który spada na nią podczas występu. Macy zapada w śpiączkę, a lekarze nie dają jej szans na wybudzenie się. Zrozpaczona Sally podejmuje decyzję o odłączeniu córki od aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Związki Macy * Mick Savage : – flirtowali i całowali się (1989). * Jake Maclaine : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Macy była w separacji z Thorne'em (1991). * Anthony Armando : – byli zaręczeni (1994). * Grant Chambers : – byli małżeństwem do czasu śmierci Granta (1998). * Thorne Forrester : – trzykrotnie byli małżeństwem (1990–1994, 1995–1997, 2000–2003). * Lorenzo Barelli : – byli małżeństwem, ale ślub był nieważny (2003). * Deacon Sharpe : – byli małżeństwem do czasu śmierci Macy (2003). Śluby Macy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Spectra